The real life of Percy Jackson
by Victoria daughter of hades
Summary: 'The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are filled with wisdom. All because they don't want to see anyone suffer and they do' Maybe there was more to Percy Jackson than we thought he is. What if Poseidon suddenly saw all of his son's past in a dream, how will he react? Rated T for abuse. Slow updates, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a rough idea I've gotten.**

**Disclaimer: I can't come up with any creative disclaimer... you think I own PJO ? If I did, Nico won't have such a tragic life**

**Prologue **

**Poseidon POV**

I sat on my throne in Atlantic, thinking about the vision I had last night of the fates. The fact that they were toying around with a sea green string was not helping.

(flashback) 'Your son, Poseidon, your son' That's all they said, but it was enough to creep me out of my skin. Their ancient voice echoing at the back of my head. My son? My mortal son, Perseus? If something happen to him, I'll….

I sighed, what can I do? Damn the ancient laws. I prayed ( to myself ) that its just and dream. Demi gods dream suck, but gods dreams (which only happened to me twice in my immortal life ) are worst.

I stood up and tossed a drachma into the small fountain in my throne room.

'Show me Chiron'

Slowly, a mist started to form, and I saw my half- brother, Chiron, playing chess with my nephew, Dionysus. I clear my throat. Chiron looked up from the board.

' Ah, Lord Poseidon, what do I owe this honor?'

' No need for the formality, Chiron. I just wanted to ask, is Percy, umm… alright?

Chiron raised an eyebrow, well, I suppose that is a weird question for me to suddenly ask.

' Yes, I just saw him teaching the younger kids this morning, he is probably at the beach with Annabeth right now.'

His mouthed twitched, as if he have more to say, but decided to keep it to himself.

' thank you brother', and with that I waved my hand through the image.

I took a deep breath, hoping and thinking that I can sleep peacefully tonight, and that last night was just a stupid, weird and crazy dream, how wrong I was …

**Yap, so that's about it... please feel free to visit my other page. ( in my profile)**

**I won't be updating often because I currently have two stories on my mind and lots of homework.**

**thanks a lot for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 ( bullies can be so childish)

**Yes, I know, I am the worst human being ever... There really is a lot of homework, and I have exam next week.**

**Thanks for all the likes and favorites! I never thought this story could be so successful, honestly, I don't know where this is going.**

**I had to rush through this one, this chapter will contain nothing of abuse or anything yet, more of a small amusement. If you have any suggestions, please pm me. Thanks a lot. :)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Poseidon POV**

**(dream scene)**

In front of me was Percy, who only looked about 5 or 6.

'Percy? What…' I started. Is this a dream? A vision? Again!? But, this is about Percy, it must be important.

Obviously, Percy couldn't hear me. As I walked closer to him, I realized that there was a dried trail of tear on his face. I immediately felt concerned.

'Percy, what's wrong?'

I had completely forgotten the fact that he can't hear me, and found out that I can't touch anything either, because when I put my hand on his shoulder, it passed right through him.

Feeling helpless, I took in my surroundings; I was probably in a school's swimming pool. Suddenly, the front door swung open, and in stepped a fat boy and three kid following him.

'Hey! There's that loser!' The boy shouted.

I gritted my teeth, how dare he call my son that!

'Aww, where's your dad? Lost at sea? He probably abandoned you cause you are too stupied!' Another taunted.

Percy's eye started to moisten again. My heart broke into a hundred pieces. Feeling guilty, angry and frustrated, I (tried to) threw a punch at the punk, only to see my hand pass through his head.

'See, even he know its true!'

Percy gritted his teeth, barely keeping his anger under control. The water in the swimming pool started to boil. I watched in awe at what power my toddler son process.

'Your mom is definitely a whore'

That was it! I was about to kill that kid when Percy beat me to it. The boiling water in the pool rose and flew towards the four boys.

'Ahh!' they screamed.

I smiled in satisfaction. Percy, though, on the other hand, looked as if he had just seen the field of punishments. He looked at his hand in disbelief.

'Perseus Jackson !what have you done! 'an unfamiliar face popped up at the door.

' You are expelled!"

And with that, the dream started to fade, and another began to form…

**I know, it's pretty lame, but I actually never planned to update, but they are just too many reviews not to, I might replace this in the future.;)**


End file.
